iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
House Selmy
House Selmy of Harvest Hall is one of the principal noble houses from the Stormlands. Its seat is Harvest Hall in the Dornish Marches. They blazon their arms with three stalks of yellow wheat on brown. History Ser Barristan Selmy, also known as "Barristan the Bold", is one of the greatest knights of the Kingsguard. Barristan is the eldest son of Ser Lyonel Selmy. He was in line to inherit the seat of House Selmy, but Barristan gave up his claim after he became a member of the Kingsguard. His cousin, who married the girl destined for Barristan, may also have taken over Barristan's claim to Harvest Hall. At a tourney at Blackhaven, a ten-year old Barristan Selmy entered the lists as a mystery knight. He was eventually unhorsed and unmasked by Prince Duncan Targaryen, earning Barristan the nickname 'Bold'. Barristan squired for Ser Manfred Swann and was knighted at 16 years old by King Aegon V Targaryen. Barristan was named to the Kingsguard when he was 23 years old and had the white cloak placed on his shoulders by Ser Gerold Hightower, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Barristan won a tourney held at Storm's End, beating Prince Rhaegar Targaryen in the final tilt. Barristan slew Maelys the Monstrous during the War of the Ninepenny Kings. Recent Events The First Targaryen Rebellion House Selmy saw action during these events by sending men and supplies to help the resistance organized by Lord Swann; Lord Robert Selmy knew the importance of recovering Stonehelm from the Targaryen forces since its lost would give them the chance of attacking Harvest Hall. The Second Targaryen Rebellion Lord Barristan Selmy took part in this events along with 500 soldiers from his levies under the command of Selwyn Baratheon, Lord Barristan himself lead one of the groups charged of harassing the Targaryen army escapel The Third Targaryen Rebellion House Selmy's soldiers were part of the army Lord Alyn Baratheon took to defend King's Landing from Maekar Targaryen; Lord Rollam Selmy and his son Ser Stannis Selmy rode with his liege Lord trying to get to the capital before Maekar Targaryen did. At the Battle of Last Ridge Lord Rollam Selmy was hit by an arrow in his left thaigh refusing to leave the battle field, while his son Stannis led the Baratheon's archers raining down arrows on the Maekar's army. Avter the Battle of Last Ridge Lord Rollam left the battle field giving command of his troops to his son Stannis Selmy, who was next to Alyn Baratheon when they threw Maekar's dead body to Aelys Targaryen. Historical Members * Lord Arstan Selmy, Lord of Harvest Hall during the War of the Three Stags. * Ser Barristan Selmy, his great-uncle. Called "Barristan the Bold", a member of the Kingsguard. * Ser Lyonel Selmy was the Knight of Harvest Hall and the father of Ser Barristan Selmy House Selmy at the end of the fourth century Family Tree * Rollam Selmy, Lord of Harvest Hall * Lady Cassella Tarly, Lady of Harvest Hall ** Jocelyn Selmy, Married to Olymer Swann (both children from Morrigan Swann) *** Gendry Storm *** Tyana Storm ** Stannis Selmy, Engaged to _____________ ** Shireen Selmy, Married to Jason Connington ** Barristan Selmy ** Robert Selmy ** Argella Selmy, Married to Manfrey Martell ** Renly Selmy, Daeron Martell's squire * Catelyn Selmy, Married to Helmfred Morrigen * Balon Selmy, Castellan of Harvest Hall ** Mathos Selmy ** Joselyn Selmy ** Orys Storm * Davos Selmy, Harvest Hall's Master-at-arms ** Arstan Selmy, Married to Wylla Seaworth * Jena Selmy, Married to Durran Caron Household * Maester Walderan – Gift: Authodidactic * Septon Tion – Gift: Zealot * Anguy – Gift: Strong (Smallfolk) * Robert Swygert – Gift: Martially Addept (A knight in their service) * Davos Wagstaff – Gift: Martially Addept (A knight in their service) * Arron Qorgyle – Gift: Martially Addept (A squire of a Sunspear knight, Renly's friend) * Xaro Hotah - Gift: Strong (Trainned at Norvos, PoW from the 3rd Targ Rebellion) Category:Harvest Hall Category:Selmy Category:Stormlands Category:Noble Houses Category:Houses from the Stormlands